


The Other Half of My Soul

by Rikuya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Case Fic, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Season 2, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikuya/pseuds/Rikuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever realize that your soulmate is right beside you the whole time, and you can't recognize him because he's your brother?<br/>Set in early Season-2<br/>AU, where you stop aging after 18 until you find your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancy95me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy95me/gifts).



> Prompt from: http://reliquiaen.tumblr.com/post/116987330899/au-where-people-age-until-they-reach-18-and-then  
> Kind of decided that you can't recognize your soulmate fully unless you kiss that person, but there is a pull towards him/her that makes you feel comfortable and safe:) 
> 
> Non of the characters are mine.  
> It's a failed, simple, stupid case-fic with romance and porn...huh.
> 
> Trying new things.............

_**Bellingham, Washington, present.** _

 

It was a misty morning in fall, and Dean was barely awake when he felt someone opened the door and came in with cold air and an alluring smell of coffee and bagels. He grumbled and dragged the sheets up to cover his body, eyes remained close.

"Mornin'," Sam greeted cheerfully as he entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him, "You awake yet?"

"Define awake," Dean answered grumpily, refusing to gain full conscious, "...Did you even sleep?"

Sam set down the coffee on the nightstand and sat on the other bed, and Dean could practically hear him rolling his eyes, "I did, three hours or so, and you know it's like a good eight hours for hunters."

He finally managed to open his eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside, "Dude," he frowned, "It's six o'clock, and you were up until four thirty."

His brother dropped his head and looking at probably the stains on the carpet floor, "Um...I couldn't sleep."

"Why am I feeling this conversation sounds familiar?" Dean sat up on the bed and eyed his brother, "You were like this when Jess died, so..." He hesitated for a second, "Are you still getting over dad?"

"I..." Sam looked up, and the colors in his eyes were like a tempest, roaring and shifting frantically, "I just left him for five minutes, _literally_ , and he was...when I got back, if I had stayed maybe..."

"Hey," Dean interrupted him softly, "If anybody should feel bad about his death, it's me, ok? Not you. Not anybody but me. And since when do you care so much about him? To a state that you can't sleep properly?"

Sam shrugged, "I had a lot of time to think it over, you know? For the past year, especially when you were...partially dead? I mean, it all made sense when I actually thought about it, about dad."

"What about him?"

"...He lost his soulmate, and if I were him, I would've gone worse. When I put it that way, it was more...understandable, and I couldn't get mad at him like I used to. " He sighed, staring at the ceiling, "And if we guessed it right, he traded his own life to save you. It should've been _me_."

Dean got off bed on that beat, and simply wrapped his arms around his brother, "No, Sammy, quick blaming yourself on it. I'm glad you are not mad at him anymore, but quit blaming yourself on it. It's not _your_ fault, okay?"

Sam nodded against the crook of his neck, and he could feel Sam's eyelashes brushing his skin. He could stay like this forever. Dean blinked at that thought, and almost let go of San instantly. Then he was missing the warmth of his brother's body.

He cleared his throat, lifting his coffee cup, "Um, so, found any case in this area?"

Sam narrowed his gaze at Dean's awkward gesture, but decided to let it go and answered while fumbling around the articles spread on the small coffee table, "Yeah, two locals went missing, they found the bodies three days ago."

"And?" Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Hearts missing or something?"

"No," Sam shook his head, reading from a newspaper, "According to the cops, the victims were dead for at least a week. But hear this, the neighbors said they saw them at least two days ago."

"Huh," Dean replied with a thoughtful look on his face, "Shifters?"

"Or ghouls, you never know." Sam shrugged, "So, morgue first or neighborhood first?"

"Morgue, I want to see the bodies." He downed his coffee and grabbed the bagels, throwing the keys at Sam, "You drive."

Knowing this is Dean's way to cheer him up, Sam accepted the keys, walking toward the door with a smile on his face.

 

_**Palo Alto, California, 2005.** _

 

He knew Sam was crying.

It was silent, not even a sob, but he could hear it. Big brother's instinct, probably.

His baby brother grew up, even more beautiful than the eighteen year old boy, and he lost his _soulmate_.

Dean's heat clenched at that thought, and all he wanted to do was to hold Sam in his arms and never let go.

He though about John, how his Dad drunk himself into unconsciousness every night after the fire, how he became harsh and strict, and how he walked on that sad and desperate route of revenge.

He didn't want Sam to be like that. And Sam didn't.

He seemed perfectly calm the whole ride to the edge of the city, remained silent when Dean got them a room until light were out.

But Sam was crying.

 

Dean couldn't hold it back anymore, so he got up, walked toward Sam's bed, gently put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Sammy?"

Sam startled and turned to face him, and he could see the tears running down his baby brother's face. His heart ached again, and he spoke in a soft tone, "Uh, this is probably useless but... Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sam sniffed, "'m sorry," he slurred, voice ruff and dry from the crying, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, hey," Dean say on the edge of the bed, "You didn't wake me, I was worried, okay? I didn't sleep."

Sam sniffed again, "...You're worried?"

"Yeah," Dean petted his hair, smiled slightly when he felt Sam leaned into the touch, "I mean, I've seen dad, I remembered what he was like when...it has to be extremely painful to lose your soulmate. So yeah, I was pretty worried."

Sam blinked through his tears, "Soulmate?" He frowned, and then shook his head, "Um...Jess was _not_ my soulmate." Sniff, "but...I..."

"She's not?" Dean's eyes widened, "But you did grow older, right?"

His younger brother sighed, "I did, but she didn't. It's common now...to have a relationship with...you know?" His voice cracked, but forced out a smile, "I guess it runs in the family."

Dean nodded, "You okay now?"

"...Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Can you...stay with me for a bit?"

Dean asked in confusion, "I'm staying with you now, aren't I?"

"No," Sam chewed his lips, "Stay with me like when we were little...when I had a nightmare,"

Dean smiled, "Of course, baby boy."

He lifted the covers up and slides in, Sam immediately snuggled close against his body. He reached out to stroke Sam's hair, feeling the boy's nose pressed into the crook of his neck, wetness touched his skin.

He said nothing and continued to pet Sam's hair until he felt the boy's breath evened out, and he finally let out a sigh, closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift away.

 

**_Bellingham, Washington, present._ **

 

They got into the morgue with their fake FBI badge and cheap suit, the coroner was a middle-aged man, and Dean was pretty sure he almost cheered when they came in.

The man pulled the body out, lifted the white sheet, and made a face at the wounds spread across the body.

"We never got a case like this before," he said, " It's like someone has a crazy fetish."

Sam lifted an eyebrow, "Why do you think that?"

"They are all bite marks, and the victim's blood is drained, almost half of the muscles were missing. The bite marks," the coroner looked at his file, "was minimum three days old."

"Uh...so you were saying..." Sam asked, "like those people got eaten?"

"That was insane, agent, " The coroner laughed awkwardly, "I'm thinking that the murderer made this up, to cause panic around the neighborhood."

Sam huffed, nodded and smiled at the coroner.

Dean motioned him to get closer, "Hey."

"Hey," Sam said in return, "What've you got?"

He shrugged, "This is like a left over meal, ugh. What did the coroner say?"

"Apparently," Sam motioned to the bite marks, "those bite marks were minimum three days old." He paused, smiled at the coroner and left the morgue with Dean after they said their "thank you"s. Not until they were by the car when he spoke again, "So, something fed on dead? I'm counting on ghouls."

"Doesn't hurt if we make it 100% sure," Dean answered, "Let's go interview some of the residents."

 

As it turned out, most of the people were confused as hell.

A high school girl named Emily swore she just saw her dad the day before the body was found, and he acted perfectly normal.

"Um," Sam hesitated, "did you notice anything strange about him? For example, a weird behavior, unusual habit, or anything you felt out f the norm?"

Emily shook her head, "No, he was...like usual."

"Could you recall that day for us? Just a brief description." Dean did a vague gesture with his hand, "you know, for the future investigation purpose."

"He arrived home about eight p.m, and he kissed my mom, fed the dog, and he read some documents from his work and stuff. Then he drank his tea with three sugar cubes, kissed me good night, and went to bed." Emily blinked, "It's his routine, everything was like that."

"Okay," Sam stood up, "well, thank you very much. I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thanks," The girl smiled.

 

"Definitely ghouls." Dean recalled when the drove back to the motel, "Shifters aren't that smart."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "but the question is, who did it?"

"We have to check the location at night. If it is a ghoul, well," Dean made a face, "the range is too broad." 

 

_**Red Oak, Iowa, 2002.** _

 

Sam left for Stanford after a huge fight and cold words.

 

Dean knew, of course, he knew before dad, before anyone. And frankly, he was _proud_. More than proud. His baby brother got into Stanford under their horrible condition of schooling and living, his baby brother is a _genius_.

He remembered that day when Sam got all the acception letters from different schools, he applied for 10 and 10 of them had accepted them. Sam chose Stanford because they offered him a full ride.

Dad was still out hunting, it was just two of them, and Dean opened a six-pack to celebrate.

Sam begged him to come, more than once, but he turned down his baby brother everytime for different reasons.

Finally Sam stopped asking, and he started packing one week after. Dean promised to be there for Sam when they had to break the news to John, it was all he could do, anyways.

 

Dean followed him to the door of their motel, and Sam turned around with red eyes and a tired face, "Dean, you still not coming?"

"You know I can't, Dad's already pissed." Dean sighed, "and I can't leave a man like that to be on his own, you know? To prevent him from drinking himself to death."

"I don't get it," Sam stared at him, and his hazel eyes were shining with tears, golden light flickering inside his irises, "I mean, you didn't stop growing, that means you probably already meet your soulmate somewhere during a hunt, why would you stay?"

Dean shrugged, he actually thought about that, "I don't know, maybe because I'll never see her, him, whatever. Our life is dangerous, Sammy, I can't give some normal guy a happy family."

"But you did for me." Sam looked sincere, and he was so beautiful under the dim lights and the shadows dancing around his face. Sam would stay like this, Dean thought, Sam would stay young and beautiful until he found his soulmate, and by then, Dean would probably be long gone from his life.

"No, Sam, I _tried_ , and failed miserably." Dean sighed, pulled his brother in for a hug, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, y'know? Go find your life, kiddo, and your soulmate, have a family."

"Dean,"

"Good luck." He gave the younger man a squeeze on the shoulder, and watched his little brother nodded, turning around to walk toward that river of street lights, fading into the darkness of that long, Iowa night.

And he felt lost.

He felt some part of him was _gone_.

As tough as Dean Winchester could be, for the first time after he was four, he felt like crying.

 

_**Bellingham, Washington, present.** _

 

"Hey, you ever thought about finding your soulmate?"

"Huh?" Sam turned around to see Dean's thoughtful face, and asked in confusion, "Where did that come from?"

Dean shrugged, "Just having a conversation."

"...really, Dean?"

"What? I have rights to concern about my little brother's love life."

Sam threw his best bitch face at him, "And by 'love life', you actually mean _'sex life'_."

Dean lifted an eyebrow, "Hey, sex may release the tension from you. Maybe you won't bitch about everything when you have a decent sex life like me."

Sam rolled his eyes, "No, Dean, if you are going to discuss about my sex life, then this conversation is over."

"Okay, fine. You ever?"

Sam shook his head, "...Not really."

"Why?"

"I'm cursed, Dean," Sam spun around to look at him in the eyes, "Everybody around me seemed to end up hurt, or _dead,_ if not already."

Dean looked at his brother's face in shock, and choked out the only thing he could come up, "That's not true."

"Think about mom," Sam sighed, "Think about Jess. Hell, think about _dad_. How could you not see the,"

"It was not your fault, Sammy." Dean interrupted him abruptly, "It was not, Okay? You have to stop to blame yourself for everything, man, it was the yellow-eyed demon, you gotta know that."

"But maybe if I was never born, then all of this won't happen, then,"

"Jesus, c'mere," He stood up and pulled his brother in for a hug, second time of today, and Sam leaned into the touch like he was sixteen again.

But he was taller, stronger, more built, Dean could practically feel the firm muscles under the thin layer of his shirt.

"Why didn't you go find your soulmate, then?" Sam mumbled against him after a few moments, "You deserve it."

"You mean beside that I have to take care of my pain-in-my-ass little brother?"

He felt his brother laughed against his skin.

"I was afraid, Sam." He sighed, "Not afraid of losing that person, but...about not being able to _protect_ my soulmate."

Sam whispered, "But you are the strongest person I know, Dean, the bravest. You protected _me_."

"But in Wisconsin..."

"You were a _kid_." Sam pulled away from the hug slightly to look at him in the eyes, "How are you supposed to know the thing was coming after me? You were like, nine years old, right?"

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Sam went on, "Yeah, so if you are going to prevent me from blaming myself for everything, you gotta stop to blame yourself, too."

His mouth went dry, and he looked into his brother's hazel eyes, "Deal?"

"Deal."

 

**_Garrison, North Dakota, 1999._ **

 

Dean's 18th birthday had come and gone, and time seemed not to bother about him, just carried his age, moving forward without stopping even a single second.

Sam was sixteen by the time he hit twenty years old. Of course Sam would ask questions, and as smart as the kid was, he even started to make suggestions about the whole soulmate thing.

Dean was, well, he didn't really care if he had met his soulmate elsewhere. But Sam kept throwing words at him, and that made him wonder.

Sure, he kissed a lot of girls, fooled around with a few guys even, but none of them felt right. The lores always describe a kiss from your soulmate will let you feel the spark, the warmth and the feeling of happiness and home; a kiss from your soulmate will just let you know.

"Sammy, you think...maybe my soulmate is...dead?" He said absent-mindly, "Like, on a hunt or something."

Sam immediately dropped his pencil and reached out to grab his hand, those slender fingers closed around his wrist, "Dean,"

"What if I'm _mateless_?"

Sam shook his head, "It's not possible. I asked around, and read a bunch of books, all of the lores I found said that, even you didn't establish the bond between you and your soulmate fully, like with a kiss or...you know, the death of your soulmate will still cause you pain when the bond breaks, but not as intense as a fully established bond. And there's no such thing as mateless, quit thinking about it."

Dean quirked a smile at his little brother, "Yeah, only my geek boy will do research about this kind of stuff."

"Hey," Sam pulled his hand back and narrowed his eyes, "I was trying to help."

"Okay, Okay." Dean smiled, "Thanks, anyways."

"Anytime, Dean."

 

**_Bellingham, Washington, present._ **

 

"Okay, so they found the bodies here, and?" Dean turned his head to face Sam, "They didn't find anything strange?"

"Uh, nope, because they believe the victim is not murdered on this spot, so." Sam shrugged, "But from the supernatural perspective, like shifters, ghouls tend to hide their 'food'", He made a quotation sign with his hands, "Somewhere under the surface."

"So we are looking for what, an entrance?"

Sam nodded, "It's close to the main road, so pipe lines are also an option."

"Damn," Dean made a face, "Do we really?"

Sam shrugged again, "We have to."

 

There wasn't really a way to find a random opening in the ground, mostly they just relied on their hunter instinct, and poking shovels everywhere they thought suspicious. When they actually got to it, it was a good thirty minutes later. Sam cleared the dirt on the iron cover and yanked it open, a disgusting smell of rotten flesh and blood hit their mouth, and Dean made a mock puking sound beside Sam.

Sam couldn't really blame him, though. It was disgusting.

"Are we doing the rock-paper-scissor thing again or we can decide who will go down first peacefully?" Sam lifted an eye brow at his brother, "I have no objection of you going down first, just saying."

"Shut up," Dean hold his fist out, "Bring it."

Of course, Sam's rock beat Dean's scissor.

But before Sam could go down all the way he heard Dean yelling, "Up, we have to go back!"

"What?"

"The girl! Emily, she's dead! At least two days!"

"Oh shit." Sam climbed up and dragged Dean up, "Jesus, if we actually think it carefully, her details of the day was too vivid. It, it was the ghoul recalling the events."

Dean wiped his hands on his jeans and picked up the shovel, "Yeah, c'mon, we have to be fast."

They got to the still well-lit house in ten minutes, picked the lock, broke in, aimed their guns at the girl in one smooth movement.

"Now, Emily," Dean cocked his gun at the wide-eyed girl, "where's your mom?"

The girl looked as frightened as she could be, "I, I don't know, she hasn't came back and,"

Sam made a firm face, "No, she's your new target, isn't she?"

"...You are not FBIs."

"That's right." Dean smirked, "we found your den, and you are stupid enough that you are still wearing that face. I take that you are a new born."

The ghoul was on Sam in an instant, nails digging into his biceps that were hurt enough to knock his gun over.

Dean was furious from zero to sixty in one second, his voice deep and dangerous, "Let him go."

"What if I say no?"

"I say one more time, _bitch_ , let him go."

"Well," She turned and smiled at him, "hopefully I can kill him, and the _pain_ that rip through your heart will leave me no difficulties to finish you off."

Dean looked at her as if she was stupid, "You don't even know what you are talking about."

"You know monsters have perfect sense to feel the bond, and poor boy didn't even know he has a soul-"

Sam's gun fired right at that beat, went through her skull and the bullet hit the wall on the other side of the room.

But Dean just stood there, stunned, and stunned all the way when Sam was busy cleaning up the body, all the way they drove back to the motel, didn't even protest when Sam went to the bathroom to take the first shower.

His _soulmate_.

He didn't even bother to consider it as a lie, didn't even tell lies to himself so he could get it over with. -- And logically that was the only thing that made sense when neither of them stopped growing after their 18th birthday.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Sam sat down beside him after he got out of the shower, "Or you can chill, go take a shower, and we can talk after."

"Yeah," He ran a hand over his face, "I mean, shower sounds good, you left me any hot water?"

Sam grinned and squeezed his shoulder, "Of course I did, I'm not you."

"Come on, I left you hot water all the time!"

"Yeah, for one minute and it's gone." Sam nudged him, "Go, you smell like a toilet."

"Says the one who got jumped by a ghoul."

 

_**New Hope, Minnesota, 1986.** _

 

Dean always wondered as a child.

What's his soulmate gonna be like? Would she be pretty? Would she be like mom who was always loving and caring? Would they grow old together and happily ever after?

But there was always the hunting trip, there was always dad who lost his soulmate and burying himself in a bunch of bottles, there was always Sammy.

Little Sammy, who knew nothing and always whiny and cling to him like a lost puppy, and Dean could never abandon his little brother.

 

Maybe that was when it all began.

And it never ended.

 

**_Bellingham, Washington, present._ **

 

Dean padded out of the bathroom, hair still damp, and he found Sam by the bedsde staring at the computer screen.

"Hey." He called, suddenly felt uncomfortable with the silence.

Sam raised his head, closing the laptop, "Hey."

"So, uh," Dean sat beside him, "You wanna talk about this?"

Sam cleared his throat, "I mean, yeah, this is the only rational answer despite I don't...really want to believe a monster. But I checked over the lores while you were showering, they say a soul bond between siblings is rare, but it could happen." He swallowed, "I mean, the bond, it feels...like comfort, like home, right? Maybe we just always saw it as family because we are related."

Dean didn't say anything, so Sam just rambled on, "Uh, I mean, if you want to just take this as a joke and move on, I'm totally fine with it, but, god I don't even know, and there's literally only one way to find out, and it's...So it's perfectly understandable if you don't want to do it."

"Sam," He said quietly, "There's no way we can ignore this, so...you wanna?"

Sam stared at him, those hazel eyes were spilling emotions -- confusion, fear, hesitation, hope, and love.

And he just simply leaned over, and kissed his brother tenderly on the lips.

 

It couldn't be described in words.

It was like a burst of feelings suddenly filled his heart, and he felt warmth spread over him from limb to limb. He suddenly couldn't keep his hands off his brother, fingers touching Sam's skin like he was craving it, like he was starving for it, like a man who was left in the desert and Sam was his water, like he was trapped in the darkness and Sam was his _only_ light.

And Sam, Sam was touching him the same way. They shifted closer and closer to each other until the kiss turned deeper, Sam's hands were reaching up to touch his face and his neck, caressing the old scars on his shoulder, melting into the kiss.

He suddenly felt wetness touching his face, and he pulled back, seeing Sam's tears running down his face, passing the curve of his mouth.

"No, this, this is," Sam tried to explain, but he pulled his brother in for a crushing hug, holding him tight and close.

"I know, Sammy, I know." He mumbled into Sam's hair, "I'm happy that I found you."

He could feel the bond, he could feel _Sam_ , in the back of his mind. A calm, peaceful presence, making him sighed in contentment.

They kissed again, wetter and messier, holding each other closer when Dean was pratically in Sam's lap. And they kissed again, and again.

 

"Mmm," Sam hummed happily, hands moving under his T-shirt, "I really do think this is the time we can talk about my sex life."

Dean laughed into his brother's mouth, "Really? Is that how you ask me to have sex with you?"

Sam playfully kissed his throat, "I don't know, you are the one who is constantly arguing about me not having sex."

He sighed when Sam's finger brushed the sensitive part on his waist, and smirked, "I'm not saying no."

"Does it bother you that we are taking this too well?" Sam kissed him sweetly, hazel eyes filled with concern and love.

"Nah, I think we've waited long enough. That's like, what, ten years of foreplay already." He tugged at Sam's shirt, "In that case, get naked already."

"You are unbelievable," Sam licked his lips, and throwing off his shirt before he pushed Dean on the bed, "have you ever done this?"

"What?" Dean pushed his knee between Sam's parted thighs, nudging his brother's already hard cock and drawing out a moan, "Sex with a guy?"

"Um humm," Sam nodded, "Have you?"

"Only blow jobs," Dean admitted, "wait, Sammy you are telling me that...?"

Sam blushed, "Fooled around a few times in college,"

"Alright, that settles it," Dean leaned back on the pillows and looked up at Sam, "C'mon, fuck me."

Sam's eyes widened, "You sure? I was thinking maybe,"

"No, you obviously have more experience than I do, quit arguing about it."

His brother smiled at him, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth, and whispered, "Umm, okay, but I'm not fucking you," He paused, "I'm making love to you."

" _Sap_."

"I know." Sam quickly took off the rest of their clothes, his kisses landing on Dean's chest, hands moving to touch Dean's body, tracing the thin line of hair above his crotch. He bucked up, and Sam chuckled quietly before he bent down and took Dean's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Dean's curse soon melt down to a long moan when he felt Sam's tongue tracing the bundle of nerves just under the crown, "Sam,"

Sam hummed, and took him deeper, swallowing down his whole length and sucked. Dean threw his hand over his eyes and let himself became a mess under Sam's mouth.

"Sam," He groaned as Sam's throat closing down on the head of his cock, "If you keep doing that I'm gonna come before, ughh, before you get in me."

Sam pulled off, licking his lips as he spoke, "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up," He pushed himself onto his elbows, and swallowed when he saw Sam's hard-on, "You've been holding back on me, Sammy."

Sam smirked, slapped his left leg playfully, "Turn around so we can get you ready."

He rolled onto his belly, pushing his ass up and grinned when he heard Sam let out a strangled sound behind him. But soon he felt his ass cheek got pulled apart, and Sam was licking over his hole before he could ask. He moaned helplessly at how good it felt, and when Sam started to lap at his hole, everything melted into pure plesure and he was keening before he knew it.

Sam pulled Dean's ass furthur apart and sucked on his hole, tongue tracing the rim for a few times and he thrust it in.

"Sam!" Dean cried out in pleasure when Sam started to eat his ass out, and he couldn't help but push back his ass against Sam's face, and Sam just gracefully added a finger to his tongue, spreading him out and stoking his inner walls. Soon there was another finger, and it firmly pressed against his sweetspot after a few strokes, making him almost screamed from the intense pleasure shooting up his spine.

He whined when Sam pulled off, but Sam's fingers was back within seconds, covered in lube. He couldn't really hold back the quetion so he asked as Sam shoved two fingers inside, "Where did you...?"

"Lotion, it's mine so don't worry."

"Such a girl." He groaned when the fingers in his ass started to thrust, rubbing his prostate everytime they pushed in.

Sam smired, adding another finger, "We'll see about that in a few minutes, don't worry."

And he was a writhing and begging mess a minute after, rocking back on Sam's fingers as they fucked into him, "God, Sam, fuck, I'm ready, fuck me or I'm gonna come, fuck,"

"Okay, okay," Sam pants, pulling his hand back and Dean let out a long whine. He couldn't really protest when he felt the head of Sam's huge cock pressed firmly against his hole, and he let out a keening sound when it started to sink in, inch by inch.

The sensation was mind-blowing. He could feel Sam in the most intimate way, Sam's cock spreading him open and the ligering sensation of love and happiness filled his heart. Sam stilled when he bottomed out, holding back the urge to thrust and let the not-so-obvious burn inside Dean to fade. Dean was more than grateful, but he was also eager enough to not care, "Fuck, Sammy, what are you waiting for,"

"And here I want to be a gentleman," Sam growled in his ear, hands grabbing his hips, "but you want it bad, don't you, you want my cock fill you up, my come inside you, right, Dean?"

"Please," He pushed back, and Sam gripped his hips and pulling out before he thrust back in, hitting his prostate dead on, drawing out his moans when Sam grinds into him, setting up a brutal pace that he knew he would be more bow-legged than usual the next day.

"Fuck, Dean, love you so much," Sam sucks on his neck when pushed into him further, rubbing his prostate with the fat head of his cock. Sam's hands was on his dick and stroking him, mirroring the pace of his thrusting hips, "'m not gonna last, wanna feel you come, come for me, Dean, come fore me,"

And he came just like that, with the intense pleasure exploding inside him and he made a helpless sound as he collapsed on to the bed.

Sam's hands was back, pulling his ass back to meet every thrust. He could feel Sam's cock moving in and out, and he moaned when he realized Sam was coming inside him, filling him up.

"I love you." Sam whispered and pulled out, nuzzling his neck for a brief second before he rolled off the bed to get a washcloth.

 

He almost fell asleep when Sam finally slipped under the cover with him, he mumbled a brief "I love you too" before snuggling close to his brother.

He could feel Sam was smiling against his skin, and there was the beating of Sam's heart, the presence in the back of his mind, and the feeling of home surrounding him.

Dean could never be more happy in his whole life.

 

_**Lawrence, Kansas, 1983.** _

 

The four year old Dean Winchester finally got to see his little brother for the first time, and Mary knelt down to let him peek inside the blanket, to see his baby brother's tiny face.

He felt a strange warmth washed over him when he touched his brother's skin, but his focus was all on the baby being held by his mother.

 

"Hey Sammy, I'm Dean."

 

He said.

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are pie;)


End file.
